Names of the Dreams
by Amaru Tanashi
Summary: A small collection of seven NaruSasu and SasuNaru Confessions. Dedicated to the amazing clb270986. Title is temporary
1. Hero Heroine

Names of the Dreams

Hero Heroine-Boys Like Girls

Perspective: Naruto

Author's Note:

Hey everyone and welcome to my birthday present to myself and my gift to _**clb270986**_. I think she's one of _THE_ greatest fanfic authors _EVER_! So thanks to my birthday factor and her, we will begin our NaruSasu Love Drabbles.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Dedicated: This is whole thing is dedicated to _**clb270986**_

Sometimes they tell me that it is too late to save you and I, at times, agree with them Sasuke. But there is one thing that I will never do: give up on you. I do believe that you and I never really settled which of us was stronger either, so I will do both of us a slight favor and search for you to the end of the earth. Even if that means when I find I will drag you back home by force.

I guess it is too late to turn around since I have been searching for for such a long time now. Funny, I feel like a hero and you are my heroine. I always thought that it would and should be the opposite between us. You were always the one protecting me, and now, I am the one trying to find you-the real you- to protect you from yourself. It's strange how the tables can turn so easily...

You remember my smiles don't you? I hope you do because it is so difficult holding on to such false ones after you took all of my real smile with you. The only thing I have left now are memories and this pain in my aching heart which you kindly left me with. My head is nowhere in the clouds, but instead, it is stuck with the reality of it all. The pain which you left me, I do believe, will give me the strength and courage to keep on going. You want to know why Sasuke? That is because you are the one who caused it and the only one who can take it away.

At the Valley of End when I saw you, I felt so happy, yet so gloomy. You didn't look at me the same way that you use to, but I know that you missed me. I believe that is why you wanted to sever those bond between us. I guess the best way to rid oneself of those things which tie us to others is death, but at times...we only become closer. More _concrete_. 

It is obvious that I love you Sasuke, but I wonder whether you can see it and whether or not you love me as well. Everyone says that love makes one do crazy things, and I guess searching for you endlessly is one of them. I was never a sensible person when it came to you. Everyone know that.

Have I ever told you that when you left you also took a piece of my dream. I kept hoping that you would see that you clearly left me in pieces, but I suppose such a hope was in vain. Now, I'm not sure if I really want the job of becoming Hokage anymore. My main motive was to protect those who are close and most precious to me, but after you left, I lost my resolve because you are the most precious thing in my life. Could I ever let you go? No. A thousand times, "no". _Even in death, I will never let you go._

You know, now that I think about it, even if you were to sever those bonds by death, we will still be together..._forever_. How ironic, but don't worry Sasuke, I _will _find you and I _will _bring you back home-not only to Konoha, but back to myself as well.

I promise you Sasuke, I will save you from yourself and I will _never _give up for that is my ninja way.

Author's Note:

All right. I guess it's safe to say that all titles are decided from my most beloved songs...that are in English. Sadly, I can't...or don't think I can write one called "PDA (Public Display of Affection)" by the Backstreet Boys. I just might try though. And I guess I'm not so bad at this Naruto stuff! I hope you all like this and now I am off to do a few things before adding the other parts! Remember to thank _**clb270986**_.


	2. It's Not Over

Names of the Dreams

It's Not Over- Daughtry

Perspective: Sasuke

Author's Note:

Cake and ice cream plus all of your favorite anime and vampire shows can be thanked for the shortness of this one! So distracted I am! But it's not over!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

Dedicated: This is whole thing is dedicated to _**clb270986**_

When I left the village, when I left my home, the only thing that was on my clouded mind was you. I swear to you, Naruto, that I never planned to hurt you, rather, everything that I have done has been done to protect you...even trying to kill you. If I allow you to live, other will come to kill or to capture you. I do not wish for that to happen. I only wished to protect you from those that hurt you, will hurt you, and from myself, but instead, I still hurt you.

I'm sorry for all of the times that I have hurt you, all of the times that I have rejected your company, and all of the times that I have dismissed you from existence. When I left, I wanted to become stronger to protect you with my own hands and I still wish to do so, and it is for this reason that I will not return home to you. I fear that if I return, I still will not have acquired the power necessary to protect you.

Also, I would like to tell you, Naruto, that it is not over. As long as I can breathe, feel, see, smell or touch you, I would rather do it right this time around. No more running away from you...from my home. And no more heartache.

I _will_ return to you one day.

_I_ love you...

And _I_ am sorry...


	3. A Thousand Miles

Names of the Dreams

A Thousand Miles-Vanessa Carlton

* * *

Perspective: Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Dedicated: This is whole thing is dedicated to _**clb270986**_. Here we go Snickers!

Do you remember when I said that I would not give up on you Sasuke? It turns out that I meant it in more ways than one. I promised that I would keep you attached to this world that you despise so much because it is your home. Some day you will have to face that cruel reality. If I had to walk a thousand miles just to see you, I am sure that I would. If I didn't my name would not be Naruto Uzumaki. I truly miss you and I most definitely need you. I wonder, do you truly feel the same way?

As I recall, you said that you left because you desired to become stronger to protect me, but I never wanted you to leave me-to leave my side. I would have been content in knowing that you are by my side trying to protect me, even if you were not strong enough to do so.

What about your revenge? What was that all about? You were so consumed by you savage desire that you did not realize the monster you had become. You became a monster who cared only for your own ends and not for another-one that slowly, like a tree, began to bear a poisonous apple bright. A that point, I felt like I had truly lost you. I had lost you not only to your revenge, but to yourself as well.

In truth, you seem like you would go a great distance for everyone and everything except me. Behind the guise of wanting to protect me, I feel as if your true intention and goal was to satisfy your need for revenge.

I wonder if revenge is the only thing that you think about? You keep claiming to want to protect me, but I have my doubts...Do you think life is like a game of debts, full of those who you owe and those that owe you? I hope not Sasuke because I would loathe the fact that you might only wish to protect me on a mere whim of yours because you feel as if you owe me something.

Would you like to know something else? For all of the time that I have spent on searching for you, do you, at least for a moment, think that when I find you, time would pass us by? And if you do, I hope that you know I would walk a thousand miles if I could just see you...or if I could just hold you.

Author's Note: Sometimes it is just so sad for me to read these. I should not have done so! Read, cry, and review.


	4. Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Names of the Dreams

Boulevard of Broken Dreams-Green Day

* * *

Perspective: Sasuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Dedicated: This is whole thing is dedicated to _**clb270986**_.

I don't know what to tell you anymore. What am I suppose to tell you if even I don't know. *Should I start by saying that I'm an idiot, not just any idiot, but _your_ idiot and that I love you? Or should I begin apologizing to you for all of your broken dreams that I have caused?

I remember that you said you and I have many things in common. On such a matter, I can agree with you. We have both suffered grave losses and have both walked down the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. I suppose that it was the only road that you've ever known, but now I finally understand your pain. I now understand how it feels to lose the most precious thing to you, to find yourself lost in the middle of nowhere with no light or sign of life near. It is unsettling and destructive.

I guess I should stop my brooding. It makes no sense trying to runaway from what I want, what I truly desire. I want to be home with you, I want to be home with our friends, and I want to say I'm sorry. If I said I'm sorry, will you forgive and will you believe me? And I hope that when I return you will accept me for who I am and not for who I've been. Save me from that lonely and desolate Boulevard of Broken Dreams once more Naruto. I know you will, and I know that you can...

Please save _us_...

Author's Note:

* The third sentence in the first paragraph honestly made me laugh. My idiot? Dear please me, I could not believe that I even said it. It sounded so cliché or something along those lines. My idiot? Wow, it just funny to me. Not just any idiot, but _your_ idiot! Totally cute! Never again will I use that line unless I seriously _must_ use it.

The best part of this is that I'm working my hardest to pull this off even if I'm starting to lose my touch and never had a touch for Naruto. Special surprise awaits at the end of all this!


	5. Already Gone

Names of the Dreams

Already Gone-Crossfade

* * *

Perspective:Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Dedicated: This is whole thing is dedicated to _**clb270986**_

Save you...I know that it is possible to do so. Save us...I'm not so sure if it is possible. I desire to see you, yet I fear that when I do, I may be the one that finds myself back on that boulevard once more. I wish that my heart would lead me, yet as I have learned, your heart may lead you to do foolish things. I promise that I won't leave you and I will save you, but a world full of _us_ is already gone. I suppose you can compare it to the way you didn't leave a letter, not to mention anything at all when you left me except my broken heart.

Sometimes, I wonder what you could have possibly wanted from me when I always felt the rain and water wash my soul away because of you. I want to face the sun for you, for us, but it is so difficult because I also want to feel that water on my skin and hear your voice just to know that I am alive and that you still exist. I want to be someone special to you, someone worth more than a passing glance so I want to feel the rain once more-not just any rain, but your rain.

What could you have possibly wanted from me when you were here and since you've been gone, I do believe and feel like I can breathe for the first time in years. Don't you find it strange? I've always known you and here I am telling you that since you've been gone I can breathe for the first time. You want to know why Sasuke? It's because love hurts. And loving you could possibly be the worst pain in the world. I never thought you could break me apart so I always kept such a sinister smile as I held my heart. Finally, you understand me and what I've been through because of you.

Also Sasuke, when you didn't leave the letter or anything at all, I did notice that you were already gone...

I will break the silence that we've shared for so long and I promise you that I will be strong...

Although it was short like the last one, it had a lot more meaning to it. It really felt this one was worth the short write. It was also inspired by the following songs: Downpour, Hero Heroine(once more), Already Gone, and Since You Been Gone. I could not have asked for better song to use in this chapter and I could not have been more privileged than to dedicate this to _**clb270986.**_

I guess it's not over until the end...


	6. Closer

Names of the Dreams

Closer-Inoue Joe

* * *

Perspective: Sasuke

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Dedicated: This is whole thing is dedicated to _**clb270986**_

When pertaining to the things closest to you, the more you pay attention to it the more you lose sight of it. But you must pay more attention to it don't you? I wonder if it is right to assume so. I've learned from experience that when you pay attention to it, it is not as important as is once was when you first had it. Having something in our possession makes us careless and reckless with it and I now understand why: we grow too unappreciative and see it as the mere object that it is. That was the way that I saw you Naruto, but now I do understand. I've been so lost without you that I can't begin to describe how much it hurts to never hear your voice again until I return. Maybe then can I restore peace and balance to our world and it will calm our troubled waters.

I wonder, do you think we'll be all right? I do plan on waiting for you to save me and I want to tell you so many things that you won't even begin to comprehend. I've loved you forever and I always will. Nothing will or could ever change that. When I say nothing, I truly mean nothing. Nothing or no one in this world and no one or nothing in the others.

Continue chasing your dreams...

Go on without giving up...

I'll keep for myself...

A handful of courage in my heart...

I will never take you for granted...

And use that as my means to live to see a bright tomorrow

Full of _us_...


	7. Realize

Names of the Dreams

Realize: Colbie Caillat

* * *

Perspective: Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!

* * *

Dedicated: This is whole thing is dedicated to _**clb270986**_

When did you realize that the closer you get to something, the tougher it is to see it? We all take things that we have for granted and never miss it until it is gone. You can say that it is somewhat like sex and air. You never miss it until it is gone, but you would have never missed it at all if you have never had it. I wonder, does that rule apply to people as well? I am sure that it does because it is only human in all respect.

Miss me...I miss you. Love me...I love you. If you would just realize all of things that I've realized then we would be perfect for each other, but nothing is perfect and nothing gold can stay. Eventually, it is sure to lose its luster and become of little worth, but I can assure you that I will never let our love lose its shine no more than I will let you go.

If you would just take the time to realize, then you would realize that my life with you means everything so I will not give up easily. Well, I'll make sure that I do everything right this time around because it will never be over. If I could, I would do it all again...even if it means that I would have to suffer one more time.

One more time...one more place...one more chance...and one more breath...is all that I need...all that we need...

You are not the only one...

You will never be the only one...

So let it out...

Because it is not over...

It will never be over...

Because I won't let it be...

Sasuke...

We are forever...

And ever...

And ever...


End file.
